Nikki and the Gold Ranger
by Nikki Kiraga
Summary: Nikki, doomed with the power of the Gold Ranger. At first, she's evil. But, with the help of the Green Ranger, Kyle, she turns good again. (Rated for violence and possible cussing.)


Another ficcie! This one is..DUN DUN DUUUUN..Power Rangers DinoThunder. o.O Okay..I try to make everything look dramatic. x.x' OOC-ness in here, too, just so ya know. Buh-bye! woosh

Ages:

Nikki/Gold Ranger: 16

Kyle/Green Ranger: 16

Kira/Yellow Ranger: 17

Conner/Red Ranger: 17

Ethan/Blue Ranger: 17

Tommy/Black Ranger: 28

Trent/White Ranger: 17

Hayley: 27

Pairings:

Nikki/Kyle

Kira/Trent

Tommy/Hayley

-BEGIN THE CHAPTER!-

"BANG! BANG! BANG! KABOOM!" were the sounds heard. A ranger, in a golden outfit stood there, staring at the Yellow, Red, Blue, and White rangers. "Pathetic" the Gold ranger said. "I expected much more from you, the ones who keep defeating Mesogog" it continued. "W-who are you?" asked the White ranger, Trent. "None of your business" the Gold ranger replied. "C'mon, guys..Let's go before we get killed!" yelled the Yellow ranger, grabbing them and running off.

-Later, in an alley-

The Gold ranger stumbled around, then fell down and turned into a 16-year-old girl. "Ugh..What happened?" she said, getting up.

-Even later, in Hayley's Cyberspace-

The young girl walked in, and got greeted by Kira. "Hey Nikki!" Kira shouted. "Hey Kir!" Nikki replied. Conner and Ethan were discussing the Gold ranger quietly. "That kid's a devil. She beats us every single time..Do you think she works for Mesogog?" Ethan said to Conner. "No, but she might" Conner replied. "Nikki, you want a strawberry smoothie?" Hayley asked. "Okay!" she happily replied. "Hey Nikki, have you heard of the Gold ranger terrorizing the city? Kinda wierd. It's like she appeared out of nowhere.." Hayley asked, giving Nikki the smoothie. "Thank you! And yeah, I've heard of her. She sounds kinda cool to me. Too bad she's not with the other rangers!" Nikki said, taking a drink of the smoothie. "Yeah. Too bad for the rangers, that is. It's said that even they can't beat her" Trent said, sitting by Nikki. Nikki nodded. (A/N. This is after Trent turned good, by the way...) "Hey Kir? Can I tell you something?" Nikki asked. "Sure! You can tell me anything, Nik" Kira replied, smiling. Nikki jumped from her seat, and ran outside, followed by Kira.

-Somewhere outside, where nobody can see or hear Kira and Nikki o.O-

"What is it?" Kira asked. Nikki pulled out a picture of the Gold ranger. "Hey, Nikki, if you wanna be a superhero, the Gold ranger ain't the one.." Kira said. "Too bad I don't have a choice" Nikki replied, then showed Kira the golden band on her wrist. "You mean you're the Gold ranger?! But you've been killing us since I don't know when!" Kira yelled. "I don't have control over it.." Nikki whispered. "Like Trent.." Kira said. Nikki nodded.

-Back inside Hayley's Cyberspace-

Kira ran in. "Conner, Ethan, Trent, Hayley! I need to tell you something!" she shouted. "Okay" they said, then followed Kira to where Nikki was.

-Back outside, with Nikki-

Nikki saw the five run up to her. "What is it?" Trent asked. "She's the Gold ranger.." Kira said. "WHAT?!" the rangers (except Kira), and Hayley yelled. "You heard her" Nikki said. "I knew you couldn't be trusted!" Conner shouted, growling, causing Nikki to take a step back. "Chill. Nikki, what's going on?" Hayley asked. "I dunno. I found this thing on the ground one day, and it stuck to my wrist like a magnet. And I can't take it off" Nikki replied. "I can't control what I'm doing, either.." Nikki continued. "Kinda like my situation before" Trent said. "Let's go tell Tommy" Hayley said. Everybody nodded, and followed Hayley to Tommy's house.

-Inside the lab-

"WHAT?!!?!" Tommy shouted at the top of his lungs, causing Nikki to flinch. Then, Nikki suddenly grabbed her head. "I gotta go!" she shouted, running off. Not long after, beeping was heard from the computer. "Huh?" Tommy said, then saw the Gold ranger blowing up buildings. "We gotta help her!" Kira shouted. "We could break the gem.." Conner suggested. "Shut up, Connor. If we can free Nikki from the gem's power, then she'll be able to help us!" Kira yelled. "Fine, let's just morph, kick her butt, and try to free her" Trent said. "Okay" Kira sighed. "DinoThunder, power up, HA!" shouted Kira, Ethan, and Conner. "White DinoThunder Ranger, power up!" shouted Trent. (A/N..I really haven't seen many of the new episodes, so I don't know how Trent morphs.)

-In the city, while Nikki is still terrorizing-

The White, Red, Blue, and Yellow rangers came up on their RaptorCycles. "Nikki, stop this!" shouted Kira. "Oh goodie..My dollies" said Nikki, her smirk hid behind her helmet. Nikki shouted, "RaptoZord!" Then came a huge raptor-like zord, and Nikki jumped in it. (Or whatever..x.x) "Megazord formation activate" Nikki said, as the RaptoZord changed into a Megazord. "Nikki! Please, stop! We don't wanna hurt you!" Kira yelled. "Speak for yourself" Conner said, which got him a kick in the nuts. "Ouw..Pain..oh pain.." Conner whimpered. "Kira, face it, Nikki's evil!" Ethan yelled. "Shut up before you're like Connor" Kira said. "Nikki, please..Don't do this!" Kira shouted.

"Kira, maybe we should try the Green ranger, Kyle." Trent said. "You sure it'll work?" Kira asked. "Hey, all we can do it try it.." Trent said. "Okay" Kira said, then talked into her morpher. "Kyle, Kyle can you hear me?! We need your help! Nikki's gone wacko again and she's attacking the city!" Kira yelled. "I'll be right there!" replied a boy's voice. Soon, the Green and Black rangers arrived on a green RaptorCycle. "So, what's this about Nikki attacking the city?" asked the Green ranger. "Nikki's the Gold ranger" Kira simply replied. "Oh yay..The whole collection. Time to get their heads ripped off!" Nikki yelled.

"Rapto Claw!" Nikki commanded, her MegaZord's huge claws going towards the rangers. "Brachio!" Tommy quickly shouted, the BrachioZord arriving to be a shield. The Tyranno, Ptera, and Tricera zords ran/flew out of the BrachioZord. "Drago!" shouted Trent. "Anklyo!" Kyle yelled. The Drago and Anklyo zords ran up. "Thundersaurus Megazord!" shouted the 6 rangers, all 6 of their zords combining. (A/N. Okay, I bet your confused. Kyle claimed the Anklyo zord, for one. And for two, use your imagination to see what the Brachio, Tyranno, Drago, Anklyo, Ptera, and Tricera zords look like together in Megazord form..) "You'll be sorry you met me, rangers!" Nikki yelled. "Kyle, you ready to take a risk?" Tommy asked. "Hey, if it means saving Nikki, sure!" Kyle shouted.

Kyle then went into Nikki's Megazord, and slipped off his helmet. He had short brunette hair. "You here to die, Green ranger?" Nikki asked, her voice harsher thanks to her DinoGem. Kyle grabbed Nikki, and took off her helmet. (A/N: By the way, Nikki has brown eyes, and short, brunette hair.) "Let go of me before I cut your head off!" Nikki yelled. Kyle, ignoring her threat, pressed his lips against hers. Nikki, still being controlled by the Gold DinoGem, tried to get away, but failed. Then, she suddenly relaxed, and returned the kiss.

"What's going on in there?! It's way too quiet" Conner yelled. "We could check.." Kira said. "Do that, please. I'm worried that Nikki chopped Kyle's head off" Ethan said. "Hey Kyle, you alright?" Kira said into her morpher. After a few minutes of silence, there was a reply. "Yeah, I'm okay. And Nikki's not being controlled anymore" Kyle replied. "You sure?!" shouted Conner. "Yes, he's sure, Conner" Nikki replied.

-Later, at Tommy's lab-

Conner was still angry at Nikki, not sure that she should be in the lab. "Hey Kyle? How'd you do it, anyway?" Kira asked. "Well..." Kyle started. Nikki then whispered something to Kira. "Oh wow! Was it good?" Kira asked. "Well, I couldn't fully enjoy it because I was evil for half of it!" Nikki laughed, causing Kira to laugh too. The boys blinked. "Is it me, or are women crazy?" Conner asked. "No, it's not you, Conner. Women ARE crazy" Kyle and Ethan replied. "I RESENT THAT!" shouted Hayley, Nikki, and Kira. Tommy chuckled. "I wouldn't mess with them. They have fists of female fury" Tommy said. "And feet" Conner added, but it got him THREE kicks in the nuts. "Hmph" the girls said, crossing their arms as Conner fell down. "You okay dude?" Ethan asked. "Pain..ouw..pain..aiyeeeeee..." Conner said. Everybody laughed.

-END THE CHAPTER!-

Well? I bet it sucked, huh? x.x My sad, sad attempt at a fic. The Kira/Trent will be next chappie! Oh, I think they cute couple! nod Buh-bye! woosh

Note: Don't own anybody..EXCEPT KYLE AND NIKKI! My characters! . Rawr..Me crazay. o.O I'll stop now. BUH-BYE! woooooosh


End file.
